callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2
hey i dont really know or want to add stuff to the wiki but i found a list of all the singleplayer levels and all the achievements/ trophies for MW 2. i dont know if this is useful or not so just message me. preferably an admin so they dont take all the credit... havoc131 nevermind... i got a bad eye for things... lol havoc131 It's okay havoc, lol, :D Cpt. Carebear 4:23pm 27 Oct. New Spec Ops mission Check this out! http://g4tv.com/videos/42327/Exclusive_Modern_Warfare_2_SpecOps_AC130_Mission_Gameplay/. DevilWarrior112 09:27, October 27, 2009 (UTC) Wow seems like this game is going to be the best since anything really..... I can't wait for it, and on a side note: DevilWarrior, MW2 will come out on the 10th of Nov. in Australia, can't wait! Cpt. Carebear 27 Oct. OK. DevilWarrior112 09:57, October 27, 2009 (UTC) That map looked like the level hunted from the first game. did anyone else see that? BRING THE RAIN! Chief z 12:20, October 27, 2009 (UTC) Man that level looks awesome. I love how you can actually see the guy in the AC-130. 12:34, October 27, 2009 (UTC) Third Person Confirmed Don't know if this was added yet. I've been sick lately (feel like shit), so forgive me. Infinity Ward Community Manager Robert Bowling has confirmed the 3rd person perspective to Joystiq, saying "It's not something you can toggle on and off in ANY game. The special mode can only be played in private matches -- toggled on or off just like "Hardcore" settings -- or in playlists that are designated for third-person play," he said. "This is just another cool way to play the game, you obviously will still have the option to play gametypes normal as well." IGN followed up with Bowling confirming the accuracy of that report. - IGN Here's the full article: http://xbox360.ign.com/articles/103/1038859p1.html# Chief z 11:57, October 27, 2009 (UTC) Nice find man. I love playing 3rd person using that glitch in Nazi Zombies, although you can't kill anything lol. 15:53, October 27, 2009 (UTC) Playable Characters box I just looked on the playable character box and i saw on the MW2 section: Sgt. Gary "Roach" Sanderson and Unknown Ultranationalist??? Are you going to play as a Ultranationalist soldier and become a traitor and work with Task Force 141? But it could be the epilogue of MW2. It would be good though. It might not be true but it sounds good. Callofduty4, where did you get this source or are you just making this up? DevilWarrior112 13:07, October 27, 2009 (UTC) :Someone got the game early and leaked footage of the level "Team player", the level is the terrorist attack on the Russian airport. As for the unknown ultranationalist, he's only in one level, never part of TF 141. OmgHAX! 13:14, October 27, 2009 (UTC) Yeah I included him in that box. 15:53, October 27, 2009 (UTC) Stackable killstreaks I picked this up with my sneaky eyes. I bet we've covered this before, but just in case. On the Afghan footage vid, once the guy uses a care package, a spinning UAV symbol appeared. This leads me to believe that killstreaks now stack. Thank the Lord. 15:53, October 27, 2009 (UTC) Good find. DevilWarrior112 15:56, October 27, 2009 (UTC) Airport Mission http://www.metacafe.com/watch/3626160/modern_wafare_2/ This is a sick mission. DevilWarrior112 16:17, October 27, 2009 (UTC) The name of the mission his playing is Pas de russe, which is the French of No Russian, so Team Player isn't the real title of the mission in the Airport. Team Player is after S.S.D.D (labelled in French, Travail D'Equipe). The real name of the airport mission is problably No Russian, but its strange it isn't seen in the achivements. SMG097Hardcore Renamed the section title. It's interesting having to play "the Other Side" for once. Good to see the layout is similar to Call of Duty 4. Although the thing on top says CIA Informant (?). Also the regular MP5 is used in this level, should I add to the weapons list? PhantBat 16:53, October 27, 2009 (UTC)